


Confession? Chaos?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a Little Shit: emphasis on Shit, Attempt at Humor, Basically, Domestic Fluff, Established Hinata Shoyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun Times Baby, He is literally the sun periodt, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Indirect Confessions, Karasuno Family, Like Lots, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu grins, moving over towards Hinata and settling his head in his lap despite his cringing. He looks up at him, and with all the energy of being a tease he can muster, says, “That’s cuz y’re madly in love with me, aren’t ya?”Hinata blinks. He stares at him, blood rushing to his cheeks. “...Come again?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253





	Confession? Chaos?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valdezspeaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdezspeaking/gifts).



> hello i wrote this in 15 mins not beta read we die like women also I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE ATSUMU goodbye

It has never been a brighter day than today when Lady Luck decides to go out of her way personally to will Atsumu to drop his ice-cream on his shirt when he’s one arm laced into Hinata’s own and nowhere near any of their houses.

“Fuck,” he says, eloquently. He stares at the now-ruined shirt, and then to the remains of the ice-cream melting away on the pavement, and then to Hinata who’s doing his genuine best in attempting to stifle his growing urge to laugh. “Shoyou-kun,” he whines, exasperation in his voice. “Help me.”

Hinata laughs, unable to hold it back any longer. His eyes crinkle in a way that makes Atsumu’s heart catch in his throat, but he wills it away - for now. The shorter boy stops for a second to catch his breath, and Atsumu feels as if he’s never seen someone so bright.

“Hey, I can probably - “ another laugh, “ - God, I’m so sorry, the ice-cream looks so sad! I have a tissue, would you like that - “

Atsumu looks at him with a blank expression. Then, a smile breaking out on his own face, he says, “You ain’t making fun of me, right, Shoyou-kun?” with which he earns a friendly patter of gentle fists on his arm. And smiles even wider when Hinata looks up at him with a grin.

Making Atsumu give him his hand, Hinata gives him his own ice-cream. He’s not sure if Atsumu is very much into chocolate, but it’s the thought...that..counts? Atsumu accepts the ice-cream as if he’s just been bestowed upon a mythological artefact that summons as a consequence of losing it a dreadful monster out for his blood. 

He’s not sure what to do with the gesture, but then his brain tells him that Hinata laughed at his misery. So he does the next obvious thing that could be expected out of him. It’s not as if he does not care about any specific mythological monster out for his blood, because frankly, he has Osamu for protection purposes. They’re twins for a reason.

Atsumu drops the ice-cream on Hinata’s shirt. Even though the shorter boy’s shirt is black, and therefore has no real disaster as with Atsumu, the setter still says: “Now we’re even.”

Hinata looks at the chocolate ice-cream’s remains on both his shirt and the ground with a look that would suggest post-grievance of a near-traumatic event, and then looks up at Atsumu with a weak smile. “Let’s head to your place.”

  
  
  


When Atsumu opens the door to his apartment, Hinata instantly pushes by him and speeds right into the shower. There’s a string of attempted curses and a repetitive whine (I feel so gross!) as Atsumu hears the shower turn on, and then a relieved sigh. He strips off from his own shirt, throwing it near the bathroom door to pick up later. He waits in peace until he sees Hinata emerge with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, wet hair slicked back and out of his eyes, and eyes half-lidded in a sort of comfort not hard to place. He goes over to stumble on Atsumu’s bed and falls on his back, eyes closing. Not because he wants to sleep - no. Atsumu looks at him with his own half-lidded eyes with a lazy, adoring smile before he gets up to go for his own shower.

  
  
  


After they’ve cleaned themselves up as best they could - Hinata now adorning one of Atsumu’s bigger shirts that reach up to his knees, boxers and nothing more - they move into the living room. Hinata makes Atsumu lie down on the couch with a gentle kiss on his forehead before he moves onto the sad excuse of the kitchen with the intention to make some coffee. 

When he comes back with two steaming mugs in his hands, he looks at Atsumu, who’s nearly passed out at the point. Placing the mugs on the table in front of them, he moves over to the other to kiss and nudge him awake. Atsumu grumbles and groans but returns the affection as he gets up. Hinata goes back to grab the mugs and hands one to Atsumu, who,

In his drowsiness,

Spills.

Hinata looks down at his shirt. Then registers the burn on his thighs.

  
  
  


One more shower and a ton of ice wasted later, Hinata sits on the far end of the couch, away from Atsumu as best as he can manage.

“I could kill you,” he grumbles.

Atsumu, a bit still sleepy, says, “Nah, Shoyou-kun, y’re too sweet for that.”

Hinata looks at him with a look that could shoot daggers if he intended to be more intimidating. 

“What makes you think so?”

Atsumu grins, moving over towards Hinata and settling his head in his lap despite his cringing. He looks up at him, and with all the energy of being a tease he can muster, says, “That’s cuz y’re madly in love with me, aren’t ya?”

Hinata blinks. He stares at him, blood rushing to his cheeks. “...Come again?”

Atsumu blinks. He thinks, Oh Fuck.

“Unless you don’t. Not yet. Ah, Shoyou-kun?” He gets off of his lap instantly, looking at him with a look that means he’s obviously said something wrong without realizing it. Fuck.

Hinata is red. Wherein he is tan already - courtesy of Brazil - the red dusting his cheeks is unmistakable. He looks like he’s scrambling for words, and in the end, looks down instead of at Atsumu.

“You’re not…..” he whispers, almost too quiet. “..wrong, exactly.”

It’s Atsumu’s turn to go blank. In a manner where he echoes Hinata’s own words unwittingly and without complete realization of the fact, he says, “...Come again? Hello?”

Hinata pushes his palms onto his face and lets out a muffled, choked scream.

  
  
  


“So you’re telling me,” begins Kageyama, who is abruptly and - may he add, personally - very rudely, interrupted by Nishinoya, “THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MIYA ATSUMU?!”

“Yes,” Hinata deadpans, and upon realizing this admission, blushes again.

Kageyama looks at him with something that he cannot categorize as either disgust or surprise. Which means that Kageyama -

A loud slap on the shoulder. Hinata yowls.

“So!” Sugawara grins from behind him. “When’s the wedding? You’re inviting us, right? You’re gonna in-”

  
  


Hinata almost screams. 


End file.
